Nuevas cosas, Nueva historia
by Princess Utau
Summary: Hola esta es una historia de Utau pero no completamente es igual igual a lo de siempre esta vez le agregue algo que espero que les guste
1. presentacion de personajes

**Princess : ****Hola a todos este es mi primer fic espero que les guste…**

**Utau: Espero que sea bueno para mi eh Princess**

**Princess: KYAA, Utau dame tu autógrafo soy tu FAN numero 1**

**Utau:*gota de sudor estilo anime* si, claro **

**Princess:¡ A Utau me debes un autógrafo **

**Utau: Shugo chara NO pertenece a PRINCESS UTAU**

**Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau 15 años – **Utau aquí es como la mala junto con su hermano Ikuto aquí Utau no tiene a Eru ni a Iru porque van a ver solo para ella Shugos Charas nuevos ella también es conocida como **La hermana del gato negro **no solo por ser hermana de Ikuto solamente si no que también es tan rebelde y mala como Ikuto

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto 17 años – **Ikuto es el hermano mayor de Utau el es **El gato negro **junto a su hermana solamente hacen sufrir de nervios a su padrastro con lo que hace junto a su hermana en Easter y su Shugo Chara es el mismo de la serie Yoru

**Kukai Souma 14 años –** Bueno aquí Kukai le fascinan los deportes es parte de los guardianes antes era rey pero el rey ahora es Tadase pero esa es otra historia. Kukai tiene 2 Shugo Chara Daichi y Kouta ¿con el Utau dejara de ser mala?¿como se conocera con Utau?

**Hinamori Amu 13 años – **Ella es como la hermana menor de Kukai tiene 3 Shugo chara : Ran, Miki y Dia (en este fic no agregue a Su) es muy timida a pesar de que da un aspecto diferente ese aspecto que lo llaman **fresco y picante **la verdad no es su verdadera personalidad pero ya la conoceremos después

**Princess : GOMENASAI , eso es todo por hoy después vamos a realizar la historia por ahora solamente vamos a decir los personajes no se pierdsn el primer capitulo que va a ser lo mejor **

**Utau: Descansa Princess prepara una historia competente de mi personalidad**

**Princess: SI ¡**

**Utau: Hay pero *dando mirada asesina a Princess***

**Princess: Porque me miras asi da miedo *temblando***

**Utau: Con quien me va a tocar de pareja**

**Princess: Emmm eso eso emmm ADIOS *huyendo***

**Utau : *persiguiéndola* Bueno entonces adios**


	2. el comienzo con una tragedia

**Princess: Hola a todos finalmente logre escapar de Utau**

**Utau: Decias**

**Princess: AHHH, bueno entonces yo decias que que A si seguimos este es el primer capitulo debido a que la primera fue la presentación de los personajes bueno ahora comieza LA HISTORIA**

**Utau: Shugo chara y las siguientes canciones no pertenecen a PRINCESS UTAU**

Utau POV

Esta es mi historia me llamo Hoshina Utau ,pero mi verdadero nombre es Tsukiyomi Utau porque es el apellido de mi padrastro jaja a mi me gusta con Ikuto hacerlo enfadar a si que hacemos cosas muy malas en su empresa que saca huevos X a si se les llama, bueno mi madre me obligo a usar ese apellido pero Ikuto peleo y yo no tuve elección porque si no me lo hubiera puesto le harian daño a Ikuto. Bueno pero a veces yo igual salgo herida cuando hago travesuras en la empresa de mi padrastro. Bueno aquí comienza mi historia

Ikuto que haremos hoy- le pregunte a mi hermano porque nos habían encerrado en una habitación que era como un cuarto de castigos cuando Ikuto no estaba yo en secreto le decía a mi padrastro que me castigara a mi no a Ikuto, porque ninguna persona nunca le pondrá un dedo encima. Ya se lo que piensan soy sobreprotectora pero no me importa porque quiero demasiado a mi hermano.

Si, esto se pone aburrido.-dijo tranquilo como siempre mi hermano a veces es frio conmigo pero yo se que me quiere

Ikuto huyamos?- le dije estaba aburrida y además esta habitación nunca me a dado buena intuición a si que es mejor que mas pronto nos vamos mejor

Si, despierta a Yoru y a tus shugo chara-dijo Ikuto

OK¡- jajaja me encanta cuanto despierto a Yoru pensé mientra le apretaba las mejillas a Yoru

NYAAA¡ -esclamo de dolor Yoru

Fue Ikuto –dije apuntando a Ikuto –Bien voy a despertar a Lucy , Mariko , Sango y Ayume –Empezo a moverlas cuidadosamente pues ella quería mucho a sus shugo chara-Chicas despierten

Lucy tiene ese traje que tiene Iru en shugo chara pero el de ella tiene plumas pequeñitas negras y pequeñas alitas negras tiene el cabello fuccia y ojos purpuras y guantes con plumas y zapatos de ballet negros

Mariko tiene un vestido lolita negro un mini sombrerito en el lado derecho de la cabeza con una pluma tiene zapatos como zapatitos negros de bailarina tiene los ojos rojos y el pelo negro

Sango tiene una faldita con estampados preciosos negros unas calzas hermosas fuccia un mini vestido encima de las calzas que es negro y tiene un folsito a juego con su faldita

Ayume tiene es pelo igual que dia x es del mismo color tiene un kimono de color amarillo y purpura el color de sus ojos son de color azul

Si Utau chan – dijeron las cuatro shugos charas cansadas

Es hora-dijo Utau entusiasmada

Utilizame a mi Utau chan- dijo Lucy

Esta bien Lucy además hoy te toca a ti- dijo Utau guiñándole el ojo

Ya terminaron de hablar- dijo un Ikuto impaciente

SI – asintieron todos

Muy bien a transformarse- dijo Ikuto notándose indiferente pero el en realidad estaba feliz de poder sacarle rabias a su padrastro

Buena suerte Utau ,Lucy nosotras estaremos por si Lucy se cansa y nos necesitas – dijeron Mariko, Sango y Ayume

OTOSHI MI KOKORO ¡UNLOCK!

Chara nari Black lynks- dijeron Yoru y Ikuto al unisono

Chara nari Nigth Raver- dije Yo y Lucy al unisono

(Bueno los que han visto Shugo chara saben como es el traje de ikuto a si que solo voy a definir el de Utau)

*Usa un tipo de traje que lleva Miley Cyrus en la canción I can´t be tamed ,Utau lleva el pelo suelto tiene dos grandes alas negras en la espalda botas como las que lleva en Lunatic Charn pero estas son negras tiene un tipo de guante con pocas plumas y garras en los dedos .Bueno la mayoría del traje que lleva es del traje que lleva Miley Cyrus en la canción que les mostre antes y tiene un tipo de cinturón negro en el abdomen *

Bien EN MARCHA- dijo Ikuto mientras los dos rompíamos las puertas de metal como teníamos increíble fuerza cuando estábamos en transformación la rompimos fácilmente. Pero rápidamente como sonaron las alarmas nosotros estábamos en la azotea mi hermano era hábil para escalar edificios y yo volaba asi que no me atraparí de hombres de negro con pistolas nos apuntaron

Ikuto corre yo te sigo en un ratito- le dije mientras dejaba a algunos heridos

Esta bien Utau , pero ya sabes donde –me susurro ,yo asentí íbamos a ir al parque en cuanto se fue –Muy bien bay bay- dije volando

Esta vez no Utau- me apunto y disparo, tsk es maldito me dio en una de las costillas ,duele como el demonio pero aguantare me dije mi misma y Lucy ya esta acostumbrada. –Duele –susurre mientras esquibava pero ya me dieron en un brazo y cerca de estomago .Estoy sangrando de la boca se que dolerá mas si no me duele tanto tanto es porque estoy en transformación con Lucy

Aguanten Utau y Lucy -me dijeron 3 mis charas

Ya no me persiguen podre bajar? – asegure como mis charas asintieron baje como un pájaro cae hubo una pequeña parte de luz cuando baje pero apareci parada -tsk debo buscar a Ikuto-susurre mientras todo se volvió negro. Pero, recuerdo que por ultima vez vi a un chico corriendo a mi

Kukai POV .

Me fui corriendo, despues de comprar las cosas para mis hermanos se me estaba haciendo tarde son las 07:00 de la noche–porque siempre pierdo en ese juego piedra, papel y tijeras-dije muy enojado

Tranquilo Kukai solo es un juego- dijeron Kouta y Daichi –mientras mas rápido mejor –dijo Kouta

OH¡ Kukai mira –dijo Daichi tratando de llamar mi atención apuntando al parque .Yo mire y algo bajo del cielo apareciendo una gran luz en la mitad del parque. Fui corriendo para ver que era y vi a una chica rubia le iba a preguntar si estaba bien pero cuando la mire ella estaba vestida rara como si fuera un Chara Nari ,inmediatamente le iba a preguntar cuando vi de frente a esa chica susurrando algo corri lo mas que pude cuando vi que tenia varias heridas y por extraño que parezca ella en su cintura tenia en un tipo de correa cuatro huevos chara me sorprendi pero reaccione y rápidamente la lleve corriendo a un hospital.

Daichi –dije a mi Chara que entendió y cambie de personalidad y fui corriendo mas rápido por suerte estábamos cerca de un hospital. Cuando llegamos mi Cambio de Personalidad desapareció cuando grite –Ayudenme traigo a una chica herida –varias enfermeras y doctores llegaron y se la llevaron en una camilla . Estuve esperando y medite y en un momento mire los cuatro huevos .Salieron tres shugos chara de los huevos

QUE LE PASO A UTAU CHAN Y A LUCY-dijeron alteradas las 3

La chica rubia preguntan ustedes- les pregunto Kouta y Daichi tratando de calmarlas

Si es Utau chan , pero y Lucy?-pregunto Mariko

Quien es Lucy?-pregunte yo algo confundido

Ella es otra shugo chara de Utau chan-dijo Ayume

Yo solo las veo a las tres y un huevo vacio-dije yo

OH NO entonces ella todavía esta dentro de Utau chan- dijeron alteradas

Kukai ella todavía la están revisando hay muchas personas tienes que sacar a Lucy de ahí porque si no esa Shugo Chara podría morir con esa chica-dijo Kouta

QUE¡-dije yo me apresure y tuve que decir que era su novio me dejaron unos minutos con ella después de que tanto llamaron las Shugo charas a esa chara Lucy una chara salió de ella , se veía débil y cansada y se fue al huevo a penas salió las otras shugo charas la comprendieron .

Señor porfavor salga de aquí – dijo un cirujano como el ritmo cardiaco fue aumentando los doctores estaban asombrados que la chica estaba en otra ropa cuando entraron me sacaron de la sala porque esa chica llamada Utau estaba muriéndose .Ella no se puede morir me debe decir que le paso , se que no es nada mia pero esa chica por ahora es mi responsabilidad porque fui yo quien la rescato.

Despues de horas ella no salía del quirófano y de pronto las charas salieron de sus huevos excepto esa Shugo chara llamada Lucy

Nos podrían contar que paso – dije yo a las charas

Bueno yo me llamo Sango ellas son Mariko y Ayume –dijo apuntando a cada una –Y comop debes saber la que esta en su huevo debido al cansancio es la pobre de Lucy –dijo con ojos tristes

Como saben yo soy Mariko y nuestra dueña de llama Utau.-dijo con ojos de preocupación y tristeza –pero como se llaman

Yo soy Kukai y el es Kouta y el es Daichi –apuntándolos

Espero que Utau chan este bien- dijo Ayume con esperanza. Justo en ese momento sale Utau para llevarla a una habitación y tenia una mascarilla para respirar varias vendas

Como esta- pregunte como paso Utau

La pobre esta muy delicada le han dado 4 balazos su estado es critico esta noche es decisiva-dijo como se fue para revisar a Utau

**Princess: Que pasara con Utau**

**Lucy: Utau chaaan *con lagrimas de cascada***

**Princess: No te preocupes Lucy no te lo aseguro pero Utau va a vivir soy SU FAN N°1 *con estrellas en los ojos***

**Lucy: ¬¬**

**Princess: A si les dije que el vestido de transformación de Utau es de una canción de Miley Cyrus bueno para los que quieren aquí les dejo el link****:** .com/watch?v=sjSG6z_13-Q&ob=av3e


	3. Huida y encuentro

**Princess: Wow , Que pasara con Utau**

**Mariko: Por supuesto que estará bien porque Utau chan debe conocer a Kukai *con estrellas en los ojos***

**Sango: Como puedes pensar en eso?**

**Mariko: Esperanza Sango esperanza**

**Sango: *gota estilo anime***

**Princess:-.-**

**Ayume: Shugo Chara NO pertenece a Princess Utau**

**La noche decisiva para Utau**

Ikuto POV

-Tsk En donde se habrá metido Utau- susurre preocupado porque siempre nos reuníamos aquí

-Ikuto nyaa no le habrá pasado a Utau chan- dijo Yoru a pesar de que Utau se burlaba de el Yoru también quiere a Utau

-Nos lo sé tendremos que esperar noticias de lo que paso ayer, si no la hubiera dejado sola…- Me regañe a mi mismo por haber dejado a mi hermanita sola en otras palabras, me sentía culpable de mi mismo.

Kukai POV

-Como estará esa chica Utau. Mis hermanos han de estar preocupados mejor los llamare- dije mientras sacaba mi celular y marque el numero de mi hermano Kaidou. –Hermano?-dije mientras alguien contesto en la otra línea

-MALDITA SEA KUKAI DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?-Pregunto mi hermano Kaidou con voz de preocupación

-Hermano estoy en el hospital-dije calmadamente para que no estuviera tan alterado

-Que paso estas herido o algo?- dijo preocupado pero con voz suave

-No, veras cuando iba camino a casa después de las compras me encontré a una chica en e parque que la verdad está muy delicada porque le dieron 4 balazos- dije explicándole-Además me tendré que quedar porque estoy preocupado, aunque no la conozco yo la encontré a sí que por ahora soy responsable-dije

-Que tan grave esta? Porque tienes una voz-dijo Kaidou

-Lamento decir que si Kaidou esa chica se llama Utau- dije mientras veía hablar un poco mis shugo chara con las de esa chica excepto Lucy que estaba con Kouta que trataba de decirle que su dueña estaría bien

-Bueno que se le hará habrá que esperar entonces Kukai y dile cuando despierte que Shuusui, Unkai , Rento y yo la estaremos esperando- dijo con voz entusiasta y alegre pero ruda. Y colgó.

Despues de eso me que dormido viendo a la bella chica que estaba durmiendo en la cama del hospital con sueros y una mascarilla para respirar. Tomándole fuerte la mano

Utau POV

Me dolia todo el cuerpo y sentí que alguien me sujetaba fuertemente la mano pensaba que era Ikuto pero cuando abri los ojos vi a un chico durmiendo tomando mi mano tenía el pelo castaño y estaba bronceado, admito que estaba hermoso y un poco sexy

-Oh dios mío que estoy pensando-pensé mientras me ruborizada yo con cuidado saque su mano de la mía y hice una mueca de dolor mientras me movía por el dolor de las balas. Malditos sean los que me dispararon. Tsk Maldita sea, pero solo se una cosa aunque me agrada este chico yo debo salir. Me saque la mascarilla vi a mis Shugo Charas y me sentí aliviada de que estaban bien especialmente Lucy porque ella estaba conmigo cuando me dispararon.

-Lucy, Ayume , Mariko, Sango- susurre muy despacio para que no despertaran a este chico

-Utau chan ¿estás bien?- susurro Ayume susurrando porque sabían porque debían susurrar

-Me duele todo el cuerpo- dije con una mueca de dolor

-Lo siento Utau chan- dijo Lucy deprimida porque ella creía que era su culpa

-No tienes porque disculparte, no has hecho nada malo además es mi culpa de estar asi- dije mirándola con cariño

-Utau chan este chico se llama Kukai y te salvo no podemos dejarlo así ¿o no?- susurro Sango apuntando al muchacho

-Tiene 2 shugo chara que se llaman Kouta y Daichi- dijo apuntando a los dos huevos Mariko

-Pero tenemos que irnos ya Ikuto nos está esperando cuando este afuera vestida con mi ropa y todo será mejor hacer una transformación con Mariko –susurre

-Está bien Utau chan cuando te transformes conmigo yo haré que ya no tengas heridas Utau chan- susurro Mariko

Me levante lentamente por las heridas y para no despertar a ese chico llamado Kukai ya que no debería estar aquí Ikuto debe estar preocupado y ya veo la cara de nuestro padrastro si sabe que estoy en estas condiciones y mi madre seguramente no le importara. Cuando ya me vestí gracias a dios que mi habitación esta en el primer piso salte sin hacer ruido y caí con gracia

-Mariko – dije mirándola entre las cuatro

OTOSHI MI KOKORO ¡UNLOCK!

-Chara Nari Black Widow- dijimos Mariko y yo al unisonó

(Mi vestido consistía en un vestido lolita de viuda negra hasta el muslo con vuelitos, tenía el pelo ondulado en coletas y un sombrerito negro que estaba a la izquierda de su cabeza tenia zapatos de ballet que llegaban hasta encima de la rodilla negros y un collar con una cruz y una marga de una araña en las muñecas ahora era muy hábil tanto como mi hermano Ikuto y era más rápida)

-Vamos Mariko- dije con determinación además casi ya no sentía dolor mientras empezamos a correr encima de los edificios mientras apreciaba la brisa de ser libre. Esto era lo que sentía Ikuto y lo que el realmente quería libertad

Kukai POV

-Kukai ,Kukai ,Kukai DESPIERTA-me gritaron Kouta y Daichi

-Que pasa?-dije después mire a mi alrededor- Donde está Utau?-dije preocupado

-Se fue y sus charas también- dijeron mientras volaban alterados

-Vamos a buscarlas aun las siento cerca de aquí y parece que Utau está en una transformación de Mariko porque casi no la siento- dijo Kouta

-Kouta ,Daichi vamos-dije como hice un cambio de personalidad con Daichi para ir mas rápido salte por la ventana como hizo Utau para ir más rápido porque por la ventana se llegaba a la puerta y la vi saltando unos edificios yo empecé a correr y salte después de edificio en edificio siguiéndola

-UTAU- grite como ella se dio la vuelta y callo elegantemente delante de mi

Utau POV

Estaba saltando libremente disfrutando la brisa en mi rostro con mis charas que también lo disfrutaban

-UTAU- escuche que alguien grito

-huh –dije mientras me daba la vuelta y como estaba contra la brisa caí elegantemente mirando al hermoso chico de ojos verde oliva y cabello en punta color chocolate que me había llevado al hospital

-Quien eres tú?


	4. NOTA DEL AUTOR

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Princess:**

**Queridos Lectores, me siento triste y parece que no les gusta o interesa esta historia por lo que parece que no la voy a continuar o eliminar**

**Utau: QUE**

**Princess: **

**Es que en esta historia no hay revisiones y me da a creer que nadie la ha leído por eso no la voy a seguir o eliminar, solamente si algunos lectores me digan que la siga la seguiré pero por ahora estoy creyendo que mis historias son un desastre **

**Princess :3**


End file.
